Saitama Sutora
Saitama Sutora (さいたま すとら, Sutora Saitama) is the protagonist of OnePunch-Man: A Hero Rising. Considered to be the most powerful hero alive, Saitama has dealt with many crises, ranging from minor to world-in-catastrophe, and is so powerful he can defeat any foe with a single punch. Despite being powerful, he looks forward to the day when he fights a powerful opponent. At Genos' suggestion, Saitama registered to the Hero Association, initially beginning as a C-Class, but eventually became B-Class. He currently lives in City Z with his disciple, and under the Hero Association, he is appropriately known as One-Punch Man. Appearance Unlike his canon counterpart, who is bald, Saitama Sutora has spiky black hair and brown eyes, usually represented by dots. He is normally found wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and black jacket and slacks, which is his business attire, but he eventually changes out for his counterpart's iconic outfit; a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar and a belt. The costume is finished out by a red ensemble of boots, gloves and a white cape. Personality Saitama is a very eccentric and upbeat person, despite his apparent mundane life. He faces every challenge with a grin, and doesn't hesitate to jump into the line of fire. Reckless and hotheaded, he will face any threat head-first, but he usually demonstrates an aloof or deadpan nature when he delivers the infamous 'one-hit kill' to his enemies, muttering that it was disappointing or the like. Though his strength provides little to no challenge for him, Saitama helps people because he believes he is fulfilling his childhood dream of defeating any foe he meets with a single punch, and becoming a hero. Whenever he sees someone in danger, he will not hesitate to save them, evident by how he saw a girl about to be killed by Vaccine Man. Though he seeks a challenge, and is normally very cheerful, Saitama is also a dangerous person to anger. The primary examples are when Genos and other heroes have been brutally beaten down by the Deep Sea King and Carnage Kabuto after he openly talks about killing everyone in the House of Evolution facility in front of him. Though angering him is a rare reaction, it is a sign of one's impending death, as noted by Genos. When enraged, Saitama's face becomes serious, eyes narrowed, and one can see a dark aura surround his body, as well as a murderous air around him. He doesn't stop with just a single hit, he proceeds to utterly annihilate his opponents until there is virtually nothing left of them. Furthermore, Saitama holds a deep level of respect to heroes who face impossible odds. When Mumen Rider fought against the Deep Sea King, despite knowing being vastly outclassed by the Mysterious Being, Saitama called him a "true hero," as well as the others who were defeated by the enemy. One odd thing to note is that Saitama apparently takes the conditioning of his hair very seriously. He once told Genos that his greatest fear was going bald, though himself did not know the exact reason for such a fear. History Little is known about Saitama's past, but it is known that he lives in his apartment by himself. As a child, according to Saitama, he used to watch superhero shows many times, and wishes that he wants to be like those heroes too someday. During his middle school years, Saitama is seen reading a health and PE manual, but did not hear from the other students about what happened to the freshman who called himself "The Bicycle Commuter" yesterday, after two third-year bullies beat him up pretty badly. After school on a rainy day at 4 o'clock, Saitama is watching a news about the ongoing monster incident in Z-City, news of which happened nine months ago. Saitama drifted off to sleep but forgot to do his homework. As a result, he is called by his homeroom teacher to the teacher's room, despite suggesting that he could do both days' homework that night. While going to the teacher's room, he is interrupted by the same two third year bullies from yesterday, and threatened to hand over his wallet, but Saitama told them he doesn't have one and prepares to fight them instead. However, Saitama is still too weak to defend himself from the bullies and his 200 yen was stolen by them. Shortly after, Piggy Bancon attacks the bullies and takes Saitama's stolen money from them, Saitama soon heard that one bully's reason in threatening the freshmen to steal their money was to feed his little brother his lunches and Saitama goes chasing after the pig monster to get his money back, but due to his lack of strength, is unable to retrieve his 200 yen. After the monster is destroyed by the police and special unit forces, Saitama decides to return to school and see his homeroom teacher. Saitama is then scolded by his homeroom teacher, while trying to tell what happened to himself back before going to the teacher's room, though the teacher thinks Saitama is bluffing. While going home, Saitama becomes very disappointed in himself for being weak and losing many times, and starts to think about himself and his future. More than three years prior to the start of the story line, Saitama was an unemployed man on a job hunt. One day, after yet another failed interview, a nihilistic-feeling Saitama was wandering the streets and encountered Crabrante. Saitama's total apathy toward the situation impresses Crabrante, who claims to share a similar outlook, prompting him to spare Saitama and move on. Crabrante tells him that his real prey is a child with a cleft chin anyway. Walking on, Saitama spots the child Crabrante was talking about. He decides that he doesn't want anything to do with the matter but after Crabrante suddenly arrives, Saitama impulsively saves the child from Crabrante's attack. He urges the child to run away and demands to know why Crabrante wants the boy dead. While Crabrante explains the prank the boy pulled on him, Saitama chuckles and notes aloud how the monster resembles one from an anime Saitama watched in his youth. This enrages Crabrante, who pummels Saitama even after the latter resolves to live out his childhood dream of being a superhero by fighting back. As Crabrante turns from the apparently defeated Saitama to finish the cleft-chinned boy, Saitama lassos one of his eye stalks with the loop of his removed tie and tears it out. The monster is defeated and the child saved. Unknown to him, the child confronted his grandfather for the creation of the Hero Association in Saitama's honor for saving his grandchild from the monster's crime. Resolving after this encounter to become a mighty superhero, Saitama started a daily training schedule which consisted of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats along with running 10 km every single day. He ate three meals a day, but only a banana as breakfast and also didn't use the AC, to strengthen his mental resistance. These daily activities were extremely tough and caused his body excruciating pain; muscle aches and internal bleeding. However, Saitama didn't give up and continued his training day after day. On Saitama's 300th day of training, his body had already felt the effect of working out too much. However But still, Saitama has shown signs of improvement, such as wrecking a car after saving a boy from an accident. At that time, the Personification Of A Light Pull Cord attacked the streets, looking for an opponent that would satisfy him. The Personification punches cars and buildings as he keeps searching. To test the fruits of his labor, Saitama challenged the monster but was sent flying after a single punch. Filled with determination to overcome his limits, the monster punches Saitama again and is knocked down. However, Saitama quickly got up, spat out a tooth that had been bothering him because of a cavity. Saitama then defeated the monster with a single punch before moving on with his workout. At some point in the first year and a half of Saitama's training, the Octopus Claw Man attacked an unspecified group of people. Saitama arrived and defeated the Octopus Claw Man, though sustained multiple injuries from the fight. After the fight, he consoled one flailing civilian who had suffered three scratches above his left eye from the mysterious being. When questioned about his injuries, Saitama shrugged it off, simply smiling at the thought that there was a special sale that day. Some time between when Saitama started training and started to lose his hair, Z-City experienced a Mysterious Being attack by the 170,000-Year Magicicada Larva, prompting the citizenry to evacuate to the state-of-the-art Shelter Nr. 7. The three low-ranking heroes sent to defeat the Magicicada were defeated, but survived and managed to find some straggling evacuees on their way back to the shelter, among them being Saitama. When Saitama discovers that he has been led to a shelter, he became upset, stating that he thought that following the heroes would lead him to the Mysterious Being. Saitama attempts to leave so he can find the Mysterious Being, but is restrained by the citizens, thinking he's become suicidal. The guards attempt to explain that the doors can't be opened while the disaster is still ongoing, but reassure the public that the shelter is able to withstand any sort of attack. While she praises the structure's perfection, Saitama confronts one guard again to ask where the bathroom is, only for her to reply that the 'perfect' shelter was nevertheless designed and built without bathrooms. Saitama slowly becomes more and more distressed, as he doesn't know if his bladder can hold until the situation ends. After overhearing that two A-Class heroes were defeated by the beast, and that it will take three hours for a Hero Association squadron to arrive, Saitama can't take it anymore. He walks to a wall of the shelter and breaks a hole in it with a single punch before the stunned onlookers, and runs off stating that he's going to the convenience store. Just as he is about to reach the store to use the bathroom, the 170,000 Year Magicicada Larva appears in front of him, which he promptly kills. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Unlike how he is portrayed in the anime, manga, and web comic, Saitama retained his hair rather than going bald. * His last name, Sutora, is a shortened version of Sutoraikā (ストライカー), which means "striker." * According to Genos, Saitama's true potential does not lie within his appearance, but in the way he did his best on training himself to become a true superhero caused him to receive his own super strength after three years of training. * Saitama is indirectly responsible for the Heroes Association's creation, having saved the grandchild of multi-millionaire Chinner from Crabrante three years prior to the story-line; Chinner would then found the Association to protect humanity from the mysterious beings. * Saitama's name is mostly likely derived after the city of Saitama, located in Japan, where ONE currently lives and first started drawing the series. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy